Various devices in the marketplace provide emission of a volatile perfume mixture over a period of time using a diffusion assistance means, such as heating elements, piezoelectric elements, and motorized fans. While energized assistance of such devices facilitates diffusing the perfume mixture, often times, this leads to quicker perfume mixture end-of-life and/or a less consumer desirable scent experience with high initial scent intensity. Approaches to lengthen the duration of emission of the perfume mixture include formulating less volatile (i.e. lower vapor pressure) perfume materials in the perfume mixture and using a larger volume of the perfume mixture in the device. However, these approaches may not achieve a consumer acceptable scent experience and may involve higher costs for the increased amount of perfume mixture and/or the increased amount of perfume raw materials that are formulated into the perfume mixture.
There remains a need for perfume mixtures providing consumer desirable scent experiences and longevity, while minimizing the amount of perfume mixture and perfume raw materials necessary to achieve such experience and longevity.